Remember Me
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Katie and Travis are driving back to camp from a date and get in an accident, when Katie wakes up she doesn't remember Travis. Kinda like the Vow, I guess, TRATIE
1. The Crash

**Katie**

"Travis, stop my stomach hurts" I said to my boyfriend laughing really hard.

"Okay, Okay, so how'd you like dinner?" Travis asked me.

"It was great! You know I love Italian!" I said. We were in his car driving back to camp. We drove through a red light.

"Travis, you shouldn't do that, someone could get hurt" I scowled at him.

"Katie, I drive very safe, you know that!" he exclaimed to me. Suddenly the light in front of us turned red, Travis slowed, the front of us was in the middle of the street, he realized this and tried to drive forward, but a truck came into my side and crashed into us. The last thing I remember was saying, 'I love you' to Travis, before the sharp pain came and I was knocked out.

**Travis**

I woke up in a hospital bed, Connor was next to me, I don't know how he knew where I was. I looked around, other people from camp were there, Piper was silently crying onto Jason's shoulder and Annabeth was arguing with a doctor while Percy was trying calm her down. I looked around for Katie, remembering her last words, 'I love you'.

"Where's Katie!?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me, I probably looked crazy, but I didn't care, I just wanted to see her face. The heart monitor suddenly became faster, I had needles in me and all this other stuff I didn't care about. I. Just. Want. Katie.

"Travis, calm down" my sister Sarah told me. Patting my hand, I took it away.

"Where. Is. Katie!" I demanded. The doctor who was arguing with Annabeth came forward.

"She's in another room, the one next door, calm down, she's alive" he reassured me. Someone mumbled something I didn't catch. I calmed down and looked around at how many people there were.

Connor, Sarah, Annabeth, Chris, Clarisse, Percy, Jason, Piper, Lou, Clover, Luck, and a few others. No one from the Demeter cabin. Just then someone came bursting through the door.

"WHERE IS HE!?" a woman with wheat blonde hair and Ivy green eyes.

"Demeter! Calm down" A man with black hair and sea-green eyes said.

"POSEIDON! NEVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! IT'S HIS FAULT!" Demeter yelled, Percy and Annabeth blocked her from me, I felt fine and wanted to ask more questions. I quickly sat up.

"Demeter, you should be with Katie" an woman with almond hair and grass green eyes, who looked just like Katie said. Aphrodite.

"Shouldn't you? You're her patron" A man with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, Hermes, said.

"Shhh, Travis what's your conditions?" Aphrodite said.

"I fell fine, can I see Katie yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"She isn't awake, not yet, you can't see her until the doctor says you're alright or Apollo, but he's with Katie at the moment, Doctor?" she said batting her eyelashes at the doctor, he looked at his notes, unaffected, and then went back to us.

"He's going to be fine, we've already done everything needed, he's heathly and alright, when we get food in his system and get him to work out more, then he can visit her maybe she'll wake up" he explained.

"Oh and Aphrodite, please do not use charmspeak on me, Athena's children always have a plan" he added, Annabeth smirked.

"Nice to see I have a doctor as a brother" she said.

"Not the time, Annabeth" Percy said, after they all left, I was unhocked from all that stuff attached to me and I got my own clothes back. I layed the clothes I was wearing that night out, there were holes in my shirt, some were burn marks, others were holes made by small glass shards, it was ripped, I looked at Katie's, there were bigger holes and blood stains everywhere. I felt tears come down my face, it should've been me, if I hadn't driven into red lights and everything, none of this would have happened, because of me, she's not awake! I hate myself! UGH! I start crying hard, I quietly go out of my room and into hers, she's asleep on her bed, she had scars on her arms and face, I couldn't see her legs, but I'm sure they weren't any better,, her almond hair was down and wavy, her grass green eyes were closed, I went over to her bed and cried quietly onto her emotionless face. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Katie, remember the time I put those chocolate bunnies on top of your cabin and they melted under the sun, you were so angry" I told her.

"Then you thought that I was the spy, since Luke was my brother, because you were so angry." It continued until I got tired and kissed her one last time. I went back to my room and went on my bed. I got to sleep after a few minutes.

In my dream I saw Katie running around, I was chasing her. Now I was ahead of her and tripped on a root that was at my ankles. Katie was running too fast to stop and tripped over it too and landed on top of me. We started laughing. We were in a clearing, in a forest, at camp, I almost forgot about this! She leaned down and kissed me. I got up and put my hand out after she pulled away. She took it and I brought her up with such force she ran into my chest. It started raining, I looked back down at Katie, she was looking around at the heavy rain.

"Looks like Mr. D let it rain on us, Kate Pate" the other me told Katie.

"Looks like it" I tried to say.

"Looks like it" Katie said, I smiled, she was so pretty, her clothes were soaking wet and she still looked great.

They ran off into the woods, leaving me standing there. Aphrodite appeared next to me.

"I know you love her" she said.

"Yeah, I do love her, more than anything, I miss her, I miss hearing her voice, seeing that she has those scars, knowing that this was all my fault, I'm just so stupid!" I was so angry at myself.

"Travis, your car was actually at where it was supposed to be, but that man was drunk and was going everywhere, he wasn't even hurt, not a scratch or a bruise, but now Katie won't wake up and you were out for a week." She told me.

"I don't think you remember, but, you ran around looking for someone with a phone, you found a woman walking with her child she saw you were hurt and you led her back to Katie who you dragged out and told her everything that happened and she called 911, just before they arrived you passed out next to her, holding her hand" Aphrodite told me. I looked away from her.

"It doesn't matter, I saw Katie, I know that she's in a coma, I talked to her in her sleep, I tried to remind her of some of the times we had together! It won't work! She won't wake up!" I screamed at the goddess.

"It doesn't matter what the hell I do or say, it's my fault and Demeter was right!" I screamed louder, I came to the floor on my knees and then screamed my head off. I felt a blast around me and just continued screaming, next to me Aphrodite put a hand on my shoulder. My scream was rippling off everywhere. I looked around I was in a dome looking thing of pure light blue light. I stopped.

"That's your energy, right there" Aphrodite said. "You screamed all your anger into a huge energy dome, people can only do that when they get so angry that they produce a scream so loud and filled with all their anger, that is what this dome is"


	2. Remember when

**Katie**

I woke up and looked around, I was in a hospital room, I started remembering my life, I was a demigod, daughter of Demeter, I had friends, family, and a home. I saw no one was in the room with me. I sat up and drank some of the water next to my bed. The light was disappearing outside. It was turning into nighttime. I grabbed a mirror by my bed. I forgot what I looked like, from my personality. I thought I would have red hair and brown eyes, so when I looked in the mirror I was shocked. I had almond brown hair and grass green eyes. There were scars on my face and arms. I would've bet I had some on my legs and everywhere else, my stomach hurt from not having real food for gods know how long. I knew I had friends, I just didn't know who or what they looked like, but I remember memories of a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. There was a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, she was more than a friend though, a cousin maybe. As I was thinking this the door opened and I saw a man with brown curly hair and came in. his back was towards me. I was staring at his back when he turned around I saw he had blue eyes and he was grinning the man came over and hugged me.

"Katie, I'm so glad your awake!" he said then he leaned down gave me another hug. I was there frozen.

"Who are you?" I ask the man. He frowns with deep concern.

"Katie, it's Travis, Travis Stoll, we've known each other for years! Katie, you're my girlfriend, for two years" he exclaimed.

"I don't know you!" I said, I searched his face for any memories of him. I had nothing.

"How could you not! AH! Katie, you've been out for three months. You have to remember me!" he said he was sitting on my bed like he'd done it a million times before. I couldn't find anything about this man that made me remember him.

"Okay, what do you remember?" he asked me.

"I.. I remember a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, also a girl who could be my cousin or something, I also know everything about me, but not the people in my life, I remember camp, but not anyone who was there" I told him. He nodded. He took out a phone and pushed a button then put it to his ear.

"Annabeth, she woke up" he simply said and put the phone away. Annabeth's name ringed a bell.

"Travis" I said, I said it like I've said it a million times before. "What happened to me?" I asked him. His eyes got dark like it was a touchy subject.

"We were driving back from a date and I stopped at a red light, the front a little more forward then I should be, then a drunk driver crashed into your side of the car, the last thing you said to me was 'I love you' then the truck hit and I crawled out and dragged you out, I pulled all the glass out of you legs and arms I could then went to find help, with my jacket wrapped around you to make the bleeding slower. I finally found a woman who I told the whole thing to and she called 911 when we got back to your body, I leaned by your body and passed out holding your hand, about a week after the whole thing, I woke up and was with you all I could be. After a month of being in the hospital, I got out and have pretty much slept here almost everynight, I used a apartment that the gods gave to me to stay close to you" he told me.

"Travis, I want to love you, but I can't love someone I don't remember, I want to love you so badly to remember something about us together, but no matter how hard I try, it won't happen, I can't get a memory of us in my head, there's a missing object in me and I think it's you, it's like they took out everything I knew about you, you are a complete stranger to me" I said. He looked away from me and went to the door. He stood next to it and looked out it. The blonde girl and brunette girl I remembered were coming in with other people I didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena" she told me. I nodded.

"I remembered your face and a memory of us talking by a lake or something, I also remembered her" I pointed to the brunette girl. "That she's somehow related to me- but Travis told me that we're dating, for two years, is that true?" I asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Yes, you've known each other since you were 10, Katie your 17 turning 18 soon, did you remember that?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm Miranda, your half-sister" the brunette girl told me. I smiled at my half sister.

"Percy, your cousin" a black haired, sea green eyed boy said, he looked about my age.

"Jason, also your cousin" a blonde boy with electric blue eyes said, the girl holding his hand came forward. I put a finger to her because I was remembering how we met.

"I remember how we met, you came into camp, crashing down, I let Miranda be head of the cabin for a week or two. You went to the tool shed and didn't feel well, I know because I was walking by when Annabeth called for Apollo kids. I then after the bonfire that night, after you got claimed, I introduced myself and you were kind to me, your one of the goddesses child, since your very pretty, I think maybe your mother is Aphrodite?" she smiled and nodded.

"The name's Piper"

"I'm Rachel and this is Octavian" a girl with red hair and bright green eyes said, she pushed a boy forward with pale skin and pale blue eyes, he had light blonde hair, he had a small smile on his face.

"Connor, Travis's younger brother" a boy who looked like a younger Travis said, there was something different about him than Travis, Travis had kinder eyes, Connor made me want to hide my wallet, even though I don't think I have one.

"Brynn and Alice, your other sisters" a girl with light brown hair said, she had green blue eyes, the girl she spoke to looked a lot like Miranda, but more thin faced and she looked shy, her dark hair was trying to hide her brown eyes.

"Hazel and Frank", a girl said who looked maybe 15 with a guy who looked my age. She had dark hair and dark skin, her eyes were beautiful, they looked gold. The boy looked like a baby wrestler from asia.

"Mara and Sammy, your cousins" a girl with dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes said, she looked about 15, like Hazel, and the girl who was holding her hand had brown hair and the same electric eyes, she looked maybe 6. Sammy came over and hugged me.

"You were asleep for so long!" he blue eyes were wide. I smiled.

"I'm awake now" she smiled as I said this.

"Thalia, your cousin" a girl with spiky black hair and electric eyes said, coming forward.

"Nico, also your cousin, but unlike uncle Zeus, Hades doesn't have many children anymore" a boy with pale skin and dark eyes said. He had dark black hair and dark clothes, like he lived in the shadows.

"Katie… guys could I try and help her remember?" Travis said. Everyone seemed to get it and they left. Travis sat down on the foot of my bed. He looked at my arms.

"It's all my fault… if I hadn't driven like an asshole, none of this would've happened, you'd remember me and you wouldn't be hurt, it's all because of me"

"Travis, it was that drunk driver, like you said" I told him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Katie, do you remember when we went on that quest to find Miranda and Connor and that's when we got together, how we found demigods on the way back, you cared for them like a mother, you were so protective, even if they didn't need it, you were there for them"

"I was?" I asked. I never pictured me as the mother type, in the few minutes I'd been awake anyway. He nodded.

"Yeah, do you remember? Jamie? Gavin? Liam?" he said. Three faces popped up in my head. A girl with redish brown hair and purple eyes. A boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The other had dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

"I see their faces in my head, but I don't know which boy is which, who are their godly parents?" I asked.

"Jamie's is Aphrodite, Gavin, her boyfriend the blonde, is Apollo, and Liam's is Nemesis" he said.

"I remember them…" I told him.

"Now, do you remember me?" he asked. I focused on his eyes, really hard. Soon there were plants everywhere, growing out of the ground, but no memories.

"No" I answered, still staring him in the eye. He nodded and got up.

"Come on, the doctor said I could take you to the apartment" he told me.


	3. New guy

**Katie**

When we got back to the apartment… well I looked around. It was huge. The walls were glass, it overlooked the city, since it was still night, it showed the lights of New York. Travis took my hand. I pulled away.

"Sorry" he muttered. "Now! This is the living room, it overlooks most of the city, this place Aphrodite made for you, she charmspoke the man into giving it to you for a few hundred bucks" I looked around, there was dark wood walls. The floor was white marble, there was a tan fuzzy carpet. There was a red convertible in a fancy elevator next to the living room, there was a couch that was a lighter tan then the carpet. There was a small square table with books on it, they were all funny titles like, the Hunger games, Harry Potter, and The host. The smallest was the hunger games. Travis saw me staring at them.

"You always asked me to read them, but then accused me of not, so I started after the accident… This was your favorite" he said holding up _The Host_.

"Why?" I asked.

"You love sci-fi and romance, this is both, so you instantly fell in love with it" he told me. I took the thick book.

"Well, one thing about amnesia is I can re-read these stories and fell the shock again, it might be good for me" I shrugged.

"Well, they're real good, I read them when I was sitting with you" he explained to me.

"So…! Your room is over here, across from mine, it used to be the guest room" he explained, my eyes went wide.

"We slept in the same bed before!?" I almost yelled. He smirked.

"Yeah, even before we were dating, now! The bathroom for you is attached to the room, your clothes are in the drawers by the TV" he said and went out the room.

There was dark brown floors and white walls. The bed was queen sized and next to it was a wall that was a window over looking the buildings, like the living room, the bed had tan sheets and grass green pillows. There was a TV across from it and under were drawers, I opened one up and found shorts and pants, there were a few different drawers. I looked in the bathroom.

There were marble floors like in the living room, there were double sinks they were white and had a small thin layer of pine wood in the middle of each. There were twin mirrors that had built in lights on the side, the walls were made of windows. But they had curtains when you wanted to use the bathroom or change. The shower had no sides, they were open. The tub was white and around it were white coals around it, they had steam coming off of them. There was a small flatform of pinewood like around the sink, there was a hook and it had a clean towel on it. There was another hook next to it, it had a grass green fuzzy robe on it.

"Does this have a balcony?" I asked myself. I opened the curtains and saw a door there was a balcony. A chair was on it, I sat down and since I wasn't tired I opened my book. I read until I got to about page 200. I didn't want to put the book down, there were about 600 pages left, but I was so into the book. I went back into my room and put the book on the edge of my table on the other right side of my bed. I got ready for bed. I found my toothbrush and put on short shorts and a loose tank top. I felt hungry so I went out of my room and to where the kitchen was. I went to the fridge and put some strawberries in a bowl, then washed them. I sat down on a stool on the island table in the middle. I started eating them. After I finished my fingers started pruning. I walked back to my room, I saw a door open in another room. I entered and found shelves of books. There was a glass wall, like the other rooms.

"Katie?" a weak voice asked. I saw in the corner a girl, to my surprise. She had a gash in her side, she was wearing a tank top that she pulled halfway up to examine the gash. She also had a few in her leg. The girl had dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Are you Mara? The one I saw in the hospital room?" she nodded, weakly.

"I teleported here. Sammy ran off. We were taking a cab back to camp and a monster attacked us. I took Sammy's hand after I killed the monsters and used the mist on the cab driver then teleported here. I knew you would be able to help. She's most likely in Travis's room. She loves him like a father. She never had one." Mara told me. I nodded. I picked her up and carried her to Travis's room. I kicked open the door that was almost completely closed. Travis was sleeping in his bed and Sammy was on a chair looking out the window wall. I put Mara in another chair and went to find something to make the bleeding stop. I got a towel then brought it back and ripped it into pieces. I tied them tight around her. The bleeding was slowing down. Mara had sweat on her forehead. I went over to Travis. I hit him with my elbow, since my hands hand blood on them. Travis woke up alert. He looked at my hands confused. Mara was clutching her side in the chair while Sammy was pushing hard on her legs where more bleeding was.

"Katie? What's up?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his bed. He wore only pants, but I was focused on Mara at the moment.

"Mara… what happened?" she explained everything to him and he got something called abrosia and necter that was supposed to heal her wounds, only demigods could use it.

"Thanks I hope that-" Mara passed out mid sentence after he healed her. I picked her up and put her in my bed. Travis put Sammy next to her.

"So, where should I sleep?" I asked him.

"You could have my bed while I sleep on the couch" he suggested.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch, I don't want to take you out of your own bed. He nodded. I went to my 'bed' and fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked around. Sammy was next to me. Tapping on my shoulder.

"Hi Sammy" I said. Her face lighted up.

"Travis! She remembers me!" she was yelled in a high voice. A brown haired man came in the room. Travis. I was in the living room of my apartment.

"Katie, do you remember me?" he asked. I nodded. He looked like the happiest man on earth.

"I remember that apparently you're my boyfriend, besides that and I know you've only been kind to me. That is all I remember about you."

"Oh" his face was now dull.

"I'm sorry" I said. Sammy went to my bedroom and went back to sleep. I laughed.

"I'm going to get ready for the day, I didn't realize it but, I haven't had a shower in forever!" I exclaimed. Travis smiled.

"What?" I demanded.

"You just always had that face when you thought you didn't smell that good" he grinned even bigger. I smiled small back at him. I went to the bathroom in the guest room and found three towels instead of one. Then two electric blue silk robes. Then my grass green one. One of the electric blue ones was smaller, for Sammy. I hoped in the shower and the tub was warm since it was around coals. I closed the curtains and then changed out of my clothes and put my robe on. I saw that the water came from the ceiling.

After I finished I dried myself off and put on my robe. I hung my towel up and went back into the room I grabbed a vest top that was black and had the starbucks logo on the front. I grabbed a pair of short shorts. Then no shoes, I prefer none. I got dressed and went to breakfast after getting Sammy dressed.

"Hey Travy!" Sammy said. The she gave him a huge hug like she hadn't seen him in ten years.

"Hey Travis" I said. I sat down and grabbed an apple and cereal. I felt like I have to eat it for some reason. I saw Travis smiling. Sammy was no where to be seen, most likely ran off somewhere.

"What?" I demanded to him. He continued to smile.

"What!?" I demanded again.

"You always eat cereal, I asked you once and you said that your mother made it a habbit of all her kids, that's why they're always so healthy" he informed me. I nodded and took a bite out of my apple.

"You love starbucks also" he told me. I rolled my eyes. It seemed natural for me.

"I guessed by the shirt" I said.

"So have you seen your garden yet?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Whenever you came here you would grow the most interesting plants in there" he lead me to the elevator with the car on it and pressed the up button. It opened onto the roof of the place and I saw the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen.

I gasped. I ran to a silver flower that I knew only could be planted when the moon was out. Moonlace. My head informed me. There was a pink plant that looked like lavender but bigger, the size of cattail. Plushing. Was the word my head told me.

"I know the names of them!" I was so excited. Travis had a small sad smile on. I turned back to him.

"Travis… I know it's hard when the person you love doesn't know you anymore. When I first saw you, I thought you were my doctor" I admitted to him. Just then a guy about our age, he was beautiful, he had dark brown hair, it looked like a light black, then pale green almost blue eyes. He reminded me of Percy, but a different face. He saw us and I was staring at him like an idiot. He walked over.

"Hi… I'm Tyler" he said in a cute awkward way.

"Katie" I introduced. I could see Travis frown.

"Travis" he mumbled.

"Well, I sorta take care of this place. There used to be a girl here who did that but she got into an accident or something." He said. I smiled.

"That would be me. I don't remember almost everything except faces" I told him. His eyes got wide.

"Your plants are awesome!" he said. We talked until it was about lunch and he had to go. Travis didn't talk on the way down. I felt bad because I was starting to have feelings for Tyler. We ate lunch. Mara was still asleep. The rest of the day I read my book then went to the garden after I ate dinner. It was dark out. I saw the moonlace glowing. I also saw a light on the far end of the place. I followed it and it was a lighted up gazibo. There was no one inside. I stepped in and sat on a swinging couch they had. I had a weird feeling to sit on the right. I looked around. The flowers surrounded me. I felt relaxed.

"Hey" Travis said in a small voice. I jumped up.


	4. That's so wrong!

"Travis! You scared me" I exclaimed. He sat down in a chair across from me. He had tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked up at me, his eyes had a look in them, it was like he was in a memory.

"Tyler…" he admitted.

"What about him?"

"I hate him!" he yelled. I was pushed back because of the force.

"What did he do?"

"The way you guys look at each other…"

"What way?"

"You like him, I can tell"

"How?" I was curious.

"Because…"

"What?" I asked softly.

"Because that was the way you used to look at me!" he screamed. Then he put his head in his hands.

"Katie, I know you don't remember this, but when we went down the flordia to find Miranda and Connor, when we got there, I was injured and… you had to give me a bath" he laughed sadly at the end of that. I remember being in a bathroom trying not to look as I helped him wash his hair and use the soap, since he couldn't feel his arms.

"It was funny, I wish you could remember…"

"I do" I said in a quiet voice. His head shot up.

"You do?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"I'm trying to make you love me like you used to… but I can't… Katie, I love you! The last words you said before the crash were 'I love you'" he said then had a sad laugh.

"I even said it back, but I don't know if you heard me or saw it" he put his head back in his hands.

"You don't even remember me!" he yelled. A tear came down my face. He really loved me and has stuck with me through this. I dug deep, as deep as I could. I found a memory, I opened it. It was Travis and I watching TV, a show that I don't remember but I had many feelings in my face. I slowly walked over to him.

"My head is empty. I can't remember the man I love. I can't even remember some of my siblings. I have few memories. But some involve you. Sitting in front of a TV together, giving you a bath. I remember those. I'm trying, once I find them all, I know I'll remember you and love you as much as you love me. I want to love you just like you do, but you have memories, I don't!" I let my feelings poor over him. He looked up. His eyes were red and bloodshot. His face was wet.

"The woman I love to death… can't remember anything about me! What's my favorite color!? What's my favorite thing about you!? Katie, when's my birthday?" I searched my head. I was shaking it. This was hurting me.

"I- I don't remember!" I screamed louder than I have ever screamed since I woke up.

"Come on…" he grabbed my hand after a few seconds and took me to the elevator. He picked me up bridal style when I refused to go anywhere. He was strong, like he'd done this before, I seemed comfortable in his arms, not having an awkward feeling like with Tyler.

I took in Travis's features. he was attractive, I mean really attractive. He was really nice, I was just realizing how much I used to love this man. Why?

"Where are we going?" I asked. He looked down at me with eyes full of something I couldn't place.

"To show you our memories" he said and took me to the room with books in it where I found Mara. He set me down on a chair and grabbed a book. It was thick. He took it down and sat next to me. He opened it and it showed two pictures one on top and one on bottom. One showed Travis's arms around my waist from behind and his chin on my head. There were other people around us. The other one was Travis throwing me in a lake. We continued to look through the book. I had nothing afterwards.

"Come on! You have to!" he stood up and went to the wall then threw his fists on the wall. He put his head on the wall. I stood up. He was half a head taller than me. I walked over to him. Then put my hand on his shoulder.

"I remember one thing…" I whispered.

"What?" he asked. His head still on the wall, so were his fists.

I was about to respond but Sammy ran in. I picked her up.

"Sammy what is it?" I asked her.

"Mara's awake" she told me. I nodded and took Travis's hand then lead him with Sammy still in my arms to my room.

"Hey" a weak voice said. I rushed to her and put Sammy down on the bed next to me. Travis sat on my other side. His hand was on mine. I looked up at him, but he was looking at Mara.

"Mara, do you need food?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Do you need anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'll make myself food" she told us. I nodded.

"SHIT!" Travis yelled. I slapped his arm. Then pointed to Sammy. He blushed.

"Sorry, I forgot to Iris message Chiron!" he said.

"Do it in the morning" I told him. He nodded. "Come on Sammy I'll put you to bed, hey Katie can she have some clothes? Do you have anything?" I went to my drawers and pulled out a shirt that I didn't really like and if it had memories, I would have seen them. It was long for her and I took Sammy to the bathroom and changed her then carried her to the bed and Travis tucked her in. I wondered how Mara could take care of her twenty four seven and got no breaks to do anything. I'd have to ask her. I turned back to Travis.

"The thing I remember is that I did love you, but I can't now, I really want to-" Travis cut me off with a kiss on my cheek.

"I know" he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then hugged me. He went back to his room and I went to the living room and feel asleep.

When I woke up it was early and I heard a noise in the kitchen. I went in it. Travis just woke up too. He had no shirt, I never noticed but he had a six-pack. He was getting cereal. I went to the fridge and got an orange I went next to him and washed the chemicals in the sink.

"Travis?"

"Hmm" he had cereal in his mouth. I laughed at him. He gave me a smile full of cereal. I continued laughing.

"What is your favorite thing about me?" I asked.

"Your eyes" he responded. I smiled.

"Mine is, of course, your abs" I said sarcastically.

"Oh so you noticed!" he said. We both started laughing.

"TRAVIS KATIE!" someone yelled. We turned to the voice. It was a guys. It was by the fridge. The guy had blonde hair and brownish green eyes. I recognized him as Bradley, Travis's half-brother.

"Nice legs Katie" he winked. Travis scowled at him.

"Bradley, go hit on a Aphrodite girl! What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Mara and Sammy are missing, are they with you?" he asked concerned. I wondered why, was he dating her?

"Why do you care so much for her?" I asked. He stared at me.

"She found me, she found me, Alice, and Angelena, she found us and told us about being demigods, she's a close friend" he explained. I nodded.

"Sorry forgot"

"Yeah, they're with us" Travis said. Bradley nodded and yelled to someone.

"YEAH HANNAH THEY'RE WITH TRAVIS AND KATIE!" he yelled at a girl. She came over to the picture and looked at us.

"Nice abs Travis" she flirted.

"Oh shut up!" it wasn't Travis that said this but me. Hannah looked at me.

"I thought you lost your memory, about everything"

"I know who to shut up and not"

"Oh good job!" she said mockingly.

"At least I'm not a slut" I yelled at her.

"Yeah well, your fat!" she yelled. I gasped.

"Well, I'd rather be fat then you!" I screamed. "Mara!" I yelled at blonde girl entered. "Teleport me to camp, I gotta kick ass!" she shrugged and took my hand we teleported to camp and to where Bradley and Hannah were. I looked her in the eye then punched her in the nose, I heard a crack.

"You broke my nose!"

"You look better that way, little bitch!" I screamed and took Mara's hand we got back to the apartment and Travis was staring at me.

"Finally! Gods I've wanted people to do that forever!" he exclaimed and hugged me.

"I would so hug her too!" Bradley said.

"For different reasons" Travis grumbled. I laughed. He swiped his hand through the picture and Mara got some food from our fridge. I went to the guest bathroom and took a shower then dressed in short shorts and when I went to grab a shirt thee first one there was red and It said, a true love story never ends, I was pissed at that.

"Trying to mock me" I muttered. I grabbed the next shirt it was white with light pink letters, lost without love.

"Ah! Damn shirt!" I yelled. I threw it to the other side of the room. The next one had a heart over it and then a fake band aid over it then under it, it said, Love hurts. I screamed and threw it next to the other shirt. The next shirt I picked up was a flowy tank top that was black and had a yellow batman symbol on it. I took it and took my shower and everything. I went back to the room and woke up Sammy. I picked her up and went to the kitchen and she ate cereal with me. Mara was in a room I hadn't seen yet. Travis was waiting for her. After we ate Mara came out with a book. Inside were pictures of old campers. It went back to the 1600s. When we were somewhere in the 1800s I saw a girls face that I knew.

"Don't turn the page!" I screamed. I took the book and looked more close at the picture. I knew this girl. I searched my head and found a memory of falling from the sky and being in a short coma. When I was I had a dream about this girl. We meet each other. She was Dionysus's daughter. She had purple eyes and brown hair. Her nose wasn't upturned like in the picture.

"They got her nose wrong" I said aloud.

"You know this girl?" Travis asked. Curious.

"I never told you?! Her name is Dannie, her nose isn't upturned like that and she has purple eyes, not blue. She was about my age when I met her. She told me I was rare and when you scare her while she turns a sword on your throught. Ask Chiron, he'll remember. Oh! And she's very smart. For Dionysus's daughter, at the time there were only five of them because of the civil war." I told them.

"So you never told me you went back in time while you were in that two day coma?!" Travis and Mara yelled. They looked at each other weird then turned back to me.

"I don't know why but I met her in a room-" I stopped, something in my head screamed NO!

"What?" Mara asked.

"I forgot" I lied to them. Mara nodded. Travis shrugged.

"So she looked different, who else did you meet?" Travis asked. I pointed to a girl with red hair and dark brown eyes.

"She had bigger eyes, she looks like she's squinting. Oh and light blue eyes. I wonder why they did that, change their facial features…" I pondered. I met her while I was in my coma. she was real fiery. Suddenly I was swallowed into darkness.


	5. Mind speak

When I woke up I was in camp again and I was wearing a turquoise and black dress. It had a necklace that wrapped around my neck perfect. Not to tight but not loose. It came down to my collerbone. There was short sleeves and a small train that was black. The front of the dress looked like the necklace then around that it was turquoise. It was pretty, my hair was curled and on my back showing off above my chest well. The scars were gone and I had my memories back! I was sitting on a bench. My shoes were turquoise like my dress and flats. A girl came running, kinda, up to me with another behind her. The girl had brown hair and purple eyes and the girl behind her had red hair and blue eyes. Suddenly I couldn't remember anything except what I had before I was swallowed.

"KATIE!" they screamed. I jumped up.

"Dannie?" I asked. "Katherine?" I asked to the redhead.

"Yes! You look different somehow…" Dannie said. I stood up.

"I was in a um… accident, I lost my memories, then gained some back, I visited you while in a coma…" I told them. They frowned.

"Oh, well come on Chiron wants to talk to you" Katherine said and lead me back to the big house. It was different. More fancy looking. Chiron was on the front porch.

"Katie! A nice surprise!" he exclaimed. I sat down across from him. Katherine and Dannie sat on either sides of him.

"Chiron, apparently she got in an accident and can't remember most things… like what for example?" Dannie said.

"Well, I can't remember my boyfriend, sisters, cousins, life. You know" I said. Chiron frowned. I realized something. If I told him what happened, he knew this was going to happen! He could've stopped this!

"That's not good…" he said.

"Well, it's time for the painting, come on! Katie, do you mind painting it?" Chiron asked me. I told him I'd do it. I went to the portrait and looked at the colors. There was no purple and little blue, like Katherine's eyes! That's why! I started painting and since I'm not very good, Dannie's nose was upturned. After I finished Chiron thanked me and I said my goodbyes to them and concentrated on going back to my apartment. I opened my eyes and I was in the living room where Travis, Mara, Sammy, and I were looking at pictures, the book was still on the floor. I bent down, still in my dress. I stood back up and at the bottom, my name was on there marking I painted it. I went to the kitchen. No one was there.

"Hello?!" I yelled. No one came. I turned the sink on mist and threw a drachma Travis had laying around in.

"Travis Stoll, New York, New York" I chanted. The words flowed out my mouth. Travis's worried face appeared.

"Travis" I said, he payed me no attention. I had an idea. I snapped my fingers really loud.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" I yelled at him. He turned to me and jumped.

"Katie, what the hell are you wearing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. It felt right.

"I went back in time, just come back here and I'll show you something"

"Where are you?"

"The apartment"

"Okay, we're about 20 minutes away from there. We'll be back." I nodded and ran my hand threw the message. I took the other drachma I found and threw it in.

"Chiron, camp half blood, New York" it showed Chiron's face.

"Chiron!" I said angry. He looked at me, then my outfit, he frowned just like he did in the 1800s.

"Katie, you went back in time again?" he asked me. I nodded. He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me! You could have prevented it!" I ranted on for like 10 minutes.

"Child! I couldn't change the events in the future… Percy! Annabeth! I know your snooping!" he yelled. They came out and next to him, looking at me.

"You go back in time?!" Percy said, amazed. I glared at him.

"Now is not the time!" I yelled.

"Worst of all, I had to paint and you should've gotten more colors so I could get the eyes right!" I complained.

"Sorry, but we didn't want anyone out of the picture, I still have it, outside the house. Your name's on it, no one ever noticed though, much to our luck…" he said.

"Chiron! Travis feels like it's his fault! But I know it was fate and you had something to do with it!" I said pissed and glaring at the old centar.

"I couldn't change the future! Dannie and Katherine started asking me questions after you left, then demanding I help you and it wasn't in the budget to get expensive colors" he explained. I sighed and put my hand threw the message. Travis was standing in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Most of it, when you finished your rant" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, yes I go back in time and have friends from the 1800s, I painted that picture in there, if you look hard enough, you can see my name at the bottom, since I'm not a good painter, apparently, I made some of their faces a little different." I admitted. Mara came in with Sammy in her arms.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed. "Do you know how many people asked me if Sammy was my child? All of them, I had to explain to everyone that this was my little sister and Travis was our cousin" she told us. Sammy had the same eyes as Mara, but the same chocolate hair as Travis. It got so annoying with people looking at me like that, I'm like 'I'm 15 and she's 6, I wasn't even able to have a baby then!' I almost killed them." Mara was ranting a lot.

"Okay clam down" Travis was saying, he grabbed her wrists when she tried to slap him. He looked at her in the eye. "Mara, she doesn't care" She rolled her eyes.

"I know that! Just let me rant!" she continued complaining. Travis sighed. I realized something about him. He was very patient with everyone. I liked that. I smiled at him. He smiled kindly back at me.

After the day went on, Mara fell asleep on the couch and Sammy was in my bed. I had no where to sleep and Travis was laughing at me.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked him. He stopped laughing.

"You could always sleep with me" he said in a shy voice. I looked up at him. I looked around.

"I guess there's no other option, Sammy sleeps restlessly, I'd never get any sleep" I informed him. He smiled small. I went to my bedroom first and pulled the covers over Sammy and went to Travis's room. He was awake and looking at something, it looked like a book. I hoped next to him, far away, on the edge of the bed. I soon fell asleep and was sitting in a chair in a small room, it was like a place in therapy, but it looked like I was going to help the person with the problem. A pretty lady with kind ice blue eyes and dark brown hair, that looked black, but in the light it was dark brown.

"Aphrodite?" I asked.

"So, there's two guys I have to choose from and they're beautiful! Oh my gods! So hot! One is Chris Pine, a mortal in the business, so hot! Anyway the other is Justin Bieber, both cute **I don't find Justin attractive, it's just Aph talking** who should I choose?" She asked. "Oh hey Katie! Nice to see that your returning to help me!" she said. I raised a eyebrow, I did this a lot?

"Did I do this a lot?" I asked.

"Whenever you don't have demigod dreams, sometimes I give you a break, but I talk a lot with you, I'm you patron" she told me.

"Oh, so you have two guys around your finger? Chris Pine and Justin Bieber? Well who do you like more? Personality wise?" I asked her.

"Chris" she responded.

"Who do you like more attractive wise?" I asked her, I thought that only she would base someone on how pretty they are.

"Chris" she said again.

"Then why is so hard to choose?" I asked her.

"Because… I…. Don't know, thanks Katie!" she squealed and gave me a huge hug.

"Now! Katie! Try and remember him!" he yelled at me. I had no idea why. But I got angry and yelled back.

"I CAN'T I TRIED!"

"TRY HARDER!"

"I HAVE!"

"NO! YOU HAVEN'T!"

"YES I HAVE!"

"TRY HARDER DAMNIT"

"I HAVE"

"KATIE! HE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HIM! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER HIM, I TRIED FOR HIM TO MAKE YOU REMEMBER BUT I COULDN'T DO IT, THE FATES ARE TRICKY, DAMN! REMEMBER HIM!"

"I'VE HAD SMALL MEMORIES! NOT ENOUGH TO LOVE HIM, I CAN'T LOVE SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU DO!"

"I DON'T! OKAY?! I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

"YOU DO!''

"NO I DON'T"

"SAY IT!"

"DON'T CHARMSPEACK ME APH!"

"DO IT"

"I CAN'T IF I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

"YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO! SAY IT!"

"NO, I CAN'T LOVE HIM, I DON'T KNOW HIM"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU IN THE SAME BED AS HIM"

"Because…" I said.

"YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU KNOW IT, YOU CAN'T ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE HIM, YOUR BODY LOVES HIM BUT YOUR BRAIN WAS DAMAGED SO MUCH THAT YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Aph screamed at me at the top of her lungs.

"APH… I'M GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT, I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"YOUR GOING TO LOVE HIM AND YOU KNOW YOU DO, YOU JUST CAN'T ADMIT IT! LIKE I SAID!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I. DON'T. LOVE HIM." I screamed so loud that it shattered the window next to us.

"That's the Katie I know, always fighting back" Aph got up and gave me a hug. "I'll send you back now" she whispered and I woke up.

I felt arms around my waist, they were soft but felt normal around my body. They were strong and felt like they would never let me go and protect me. I spun myself around and I was facing a mans six pack, I looked up and found curly brown hair. Travis's eyes were closed. I looked around and saw that Mara was standing in the doorframe, it looked like she just got there. She smirked and walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nice, I didn't know you guys slept together" she whispered.

"You took the couch and Sammy had my bed, I was on the edge of the bed and Travis was on the edge of the other side" I whispered back. She nodded and walked over to Where Travis was and hoped on the bed, she leaned down to his ear.

"TRAVIS WAKE UP, KATIE'S TO KIND TO ASK YOU TO LET GO!" She screamed in his ear. He shoot up and pointed a sword at her face. She rolled her eyes and turned invisible, somehow. Then I remember that she has special powers, suddenly the sword in his hand was taken from him by a hand that came back and she pointed it at his neck along with a bunch of knives, she used every finger and had ten pointed at him, she was using her feet for the sword. She removed the force field around her.

"Remember, I can read your mind, fly, create force fields, teleport, and shapeshift into anyone, I can also mimic their voice, Zeus just gave me that one, I do lots of quests" She told the last part to me. I nodded. She was like Super woman or something.

"Super Woman?" she asked me.

"Don't do that" I said. She smirked.

"Huh?" Travis said. I was on my elbows. My stomach was facing up. Travis was sitting next to me criss cross. Mara was on the floor now, after Travis flipped her. She got up and sat back on the bed, in a swift movement, she punched him in the stomach hard enough to make him double over and fall of the bed.

"SHIT!" he yelled. I laughed along with my cousin. She helped him up and then we all sat on the bed laughing. We started telling stories to help me.

"So this one time, Mara got so mad that she made the whole field into ashes, she protected the nature and us, but we were in a whole electric current for a few minutes, afterwards she looked just like Thalia, she probably morphed into her or something, having her abilities, did she tell you that she's also super agile? She walks up behind peoples backs, even when it's so quiet, a pin could drop and no one could hear it, and then yell into their ear and make them scared to death, once she made Percy stick a sword in her thigh, while she still had the sword in her leg, she flipped Percy and sent a bolt down his back, he passed out, you're the weirdest cousins…" Travis said. I laughed and Mara was blushing.

"So another time, Travis planted a bunch of choc-" Mara was cut off by Travis putting a hand over her mouth. She then concentrated on me and sent me the rest through my head.

"You placed chocolate bunnies on my cabin?!" I screamed. He nodded.

"You just had to finish" Travis sighed.

"Yep" Mara popped the 'p'.


	6. Remember her?

After we finished breakfast, we went to a place where Mara said would help my memory, she took me to a place out of the city, a little diner place. We went in and there were a few people there, some coming from an upstairs level. Some nodded to me. Others smiled. In total there were maybe 20 people. One boy who was Maras age came up to us. He had blonde hair and green eyes. Mara smiled and hugged him. I watched them, confused.

"Mara? Is this your boyfriend or something?" I asked. They burst out laughing, She fell to the floor, while he fell into a booth. I waited for them to finish. Mara and the boy got back up.

"Katie, this is Max son of Apollo, this is you and Travis's diner, Aph gave it to you, you let everyone use it, at both camps, they use it on quests, Max is an old friend, from my early quests" She explained to me. I nodded. Max smiled at me. Mara smirked at him like they were talking in each others heads.

"Max here is a technopath, he can control metals and technology, he's dating your sister, Alice, by the way Max where is she?" Mara asked him. He shrugged.

"Most likely back in the room, she loves it, since it's on a beach, we're in Michigan right now… we have to kill the giant soon…" he said. Mara nodded.

"How can we be in New York and he's in Michigan?" I asked.

"Well, the diner is magic, so whoever can get in here, only demigods, can use it anywhere and interact with anyone who's here too"

"I don't remember anything here…" I told her. She took my hand and said bye to Max. we went up those stairs and into one of the rooms that had Travis and my name on the door. She opened it and there was a beach and a bed hanging from the middle of the room. Travis came in after us, I didn't even know he came here. He smirked as he looked around the room and ran to the beach. I walked out and Aph got in my head.

_Katie, this is the place you and Travis became a couple, look at the water, the water is the only one in the world with that color, if anything, you should remember it_

"But I don't" I whispered to her. Mara was somehow now in a swimsuit and swimming around with Travis who had one on too. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a grass green bikini.

_Go swimming and you should remember…_

"Hey! Mara! Travis! Where's Sammy?!" I yelled to them.

"She's in the room I claimed, sleeping!" Mara yelled back. I nodded and grew a lily pad and sat on it, it was huge, and I made it move out towards them they grinned at each other and grabbed me, I made seaweed go around them.

"Katie!" Mara yelled. We had tons of fun the rest of the day and then went back to the apartment. When we got back, a man was taking something from us. Travis and Mara went into kick-ass mode and Mara finally had him on the ground, arms behind his back. I took Sammy to her room and set her on the bed. I turned around and a man had a gun to my head.

"Be quiet, both of you" he said. I glared at him. Then when he didn't expect it, I took his gun from him, while he shoot it and hit the wall and turned it on him. I had a knife at his balls and the gun at his face as my feet held his arms down and my knees had his legs.

"Why don't you" I told him. Travis ran in the room and saw me holding a gun to the mans face.

"Kat-" he began.

"Travis, get the guy in your bedroom, that's it only three" I told him. He ran out of the room and got to his. I heard a gun shot and a scream. I wrapped the guy in vines tight and ran to his room. Travis was on the ground and the guy was trying to get out, I ran after him and tackled him then put a shot in his leg. I tied him up with vines too and tossed him with the other guys which Mara had watch of, she called 911 and they were coming. I ran to Travis and he was bleeding in the shoulder. I ran to him and grabbed some of his sheet and ripped it. I tied it around his shoulder really tight so the blood flow would slow down. I helped him to the living room where the paramedics were with Mara who was chocked a lot by the first guy. She got up when she saw Travis and me, Sammy came out of the room and ran to Mara.

Mara picked her up while walking towards us. The paramedics took Travis and Mara to the hospital while I got in the convertible and got Sammy buckled. I remembered how to drive and had my license in the car. I drove off behind them and since no one was around besides the ambulance in front of me, I Iris messaged camp and told Chiron that Travis and Mara were in the hospital. Once I finished, I checked on Sammy. She was sleeping. I smiled at that. Once we got to the hospital I picked her up while she was still napping and took her in with Travis and Mara.

I was sitting in Travis's room. Conner, Annabeth, Percy, and Piper were in here too. Jason, Leo, Thalia, and Sammy were in with Mara who had gotten a sickness that made her not able to eat well. Thalia and Jason had to force food down her throat. Travis had just gotten surgery to get the bullet out. He was currently resting while Mara's bruises were being treated. I sat next to Conner who was just staring at his brothers form.

"I've known him for a few days, but he's a great guy" I told him. He turned towards me, something I'd never noticed was that Conner and Travis did look different, now they did, after I spent so much time with Travis. Travis looked lively, Conner looked playful. Just not right now.

"You've known him for years" he grunted. He seemed mad at me. Like this was my fault. I guess it was, if I never lost my memory, we would've stayed home and they wouldn't have robbed us… I looked back at Travis. I knew he loved me, but was it good for him to have me in his life? Him getting shoot was my fault, so why won't there be other situations like this? It would be better to leave him. After Piper, Percy, and Annabeth left and Conner fell asleep, I left a note for Travis.

_Travis,_

_Connor helped me realize that this whole thing was my fault. If I hadn't lost my memory you wouldn't have to try and protect me. I feel horrible for getting you hurt. If this happened once, I thought it would happen again. I don't want to see you hurt. I have learned to love you, but if you love something, you have to let it go and see if it comes back. _

_With all my Love,_

_Katie_

I walked over to Travis and opened his hand. I put the note inside his palm and closed his hand. I looked at him one last time. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

**Travis**

I felt warm lips on my head. I barley saw Katie's face. She looked sadly at me.

"Bye, my love" she said. She then walked out of the room. I slowly went back to sleep. I woke up to someone saying my name. at first I thought it was Katie.

"Travis" I realized it was Connor. I shoot up.

"Huh?" I asked. I was rubbing my head and pinching my nose for how little food I had gotten in the past two days. It made me lightheaded. Connor looked frantic, like something was missing. I looked at him strange.

"What is it?" I demanded. He didn't pay any attention. He was looking in a seat that had nothing on it.

"Connor!" I yelled at him. It got his attention. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Katie's gone" he admitted. My eyesight went funny and I leaned over a trashcan by my bed. I puked up anything I had in my stomach. A nurse came running towards the room. Connor stepped in front of me.

"Let me through Sir" the nurse asked him.

"He's just got bad news" Connor told her. She pursed her lips then left.

"SHE'S GONE? SINCE WHEN?" I asked him.

"I woke up at 5 and saw she wasn't there, I thought she went to go get some food, but then realized when I woke up again at 9 she still wasn't there" he told me.

After I let it sink in. I waited for her to come back. After they said I was fine and could go I got up and went to the bathroom they gave me and turned on the shower. I realized my hand was clenched. I opened it and saw a pale pink half sheet of paper. I read it and became angry at Connor. I took my shower and put on a new pair of clothes. I stormed out and to Connor sitting in a chair, casually.

"CONNOR! HOW COULD YOU LET HER LEAVE? MUCH LESS HELP HER DICIDE TO!?" I screamed at him. He looked confused and honestly, I mean real honestly, confused.

"Fine…" I said after I calmed down. I looked back at the note and then gave it to Connor to read. After he read it, he smirked. I punched him in the gut. He doubled over.

"It's not funny" I told him.

"Yeah, but 'with love my dear Travy-poo'" He intimidated Katie with a high-pitched voice. I rolled my eyes. I sighed and after a while went home to where I saw Mara and Sammy talking to someone over Iris message. They didn't see me. I walked carefully over and saw them talking to Katie. I went wide eyed.

"Katie!" I yelled. She yelped and ran a hand through it. That left Mara and Sammy who I tried to grab but Mara took Sammy and teleported out. I heard a noise in the guest room and Mara was packing her stuff. She saw me and put a force-field over her doorway so I couldn't get in. I saw her pack her stuff. I started to ask her questions through the field.

"Mara! Where is she?" I asked her. She ignored me.

"You know I can get through this. I just need nachos, whipped cream, apples, limes, lemons…" I started to list off random food. It got her attention, she froze in place.

"Now I know you can hear me!" I yelled at her. She sighed then came to the field.

"What" she asked.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She said I could answer any question but that one" She told me.

"Where are her whereabouts?" I asked.

"Same thing"

"Fine, how'd you find out where she is?" I asked her.

"She told me through the message" she told me.

"How'd she do it?" I asked.

"She came to me and told me she wanted to get away, to help you and I teleported her to where she wanted to go" she responded.

"You lied" I told her. She scrunched her eyebrows.

"How?" she asked me.

"You said she told you where she was through the message" I responded slowly. Her eyes went wide and she raced back to the bed and grabbed her stuff and Sammy's, then Sammy. They teleported out. I screamed and pounded the wall.

**Katie**

It's been a few months since I left. I now live in the apartment complex across the park from Travis. His is right in front of mine. Aph got me a apartment in a nice building. I haven't talked to anyone from camp in a while. When I got out, I wear brown contacts and I died my hair a dark Auburn. I run into some people from camp everyday, once Annabeth almost figured out who I am. She lives in the apartment above me now. Aph said not to change apartment or else it'll be fishy to her. So I had Aph change my hair to dark red. Today I was going to the park to help some trees with their air pollution problems. I put on sunglasses as well as the contacts and went to the park. I sat on the bench after I helped the trees and took out a newspaper. The headline said _girl still missing after 6 months_, it then showed a picture of me before. It was me and everyone else from camp in front of Thalia's pine tree. Travis was next to me and Piper. I heard someone sit down next to me and I felt them look at the picture and sigh. I looked up at him. It was Travis. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, it was like those celebs who thought it looked good. It did too.

"You know her?" I asked him. He smiled at the photo.

"Yeah, before she left, we were in a relationship" he said. He looked at me then I think he noticed me. He reached for my glasses and pulled them off. He looked sad like he got his hopes up. He handed me my sunglasses.

"Do you always pull peoples glasses off?" I laughed. It was different from my old one, so he wouldn't notice.

"No, it's just you remind me of her, she got in a car accident-" he cut himself off. He saw the tears in my eye. I got up. Before he said anything I left back to my apartment. I think he followed me, because I was expecting Aph to come in, because she told me she was going to visit. So I already had my contacts off and my hair in a ponytail, like I used to wear. I opened the door and it was Travis. I shut it so fast. Travis caught it and came in. I guessed he saw my eyes.

"You're a good actor" he said. He grabbed my waist. He locked his arm fierce under me then made sure he never lost contact with my grass green eyes.

"Katie?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No, my name is Diana Jennet, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, don't you remember me from camp?" I said. He shook his head.

"Well, that's nice to know" I grumbled. He let go of my waist.

"How come you were wearing colored contacts then?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Because, I have this ex-boyfriend, who is a creepy stalker and so I changed my hair from blonde to Auburn and my eyes to brown, so he wouldn't notice me if he passed me in the street" I told him in a voice that was like someone would say, 'duh'. He nodded.

"Why did you cry when I said car accident?" he interrogated me.

"I had a good friend who died in a car-crash while I was driving, it's touchy" I had tears in my eyes. I blinked hard to get them away.

"Oh, sorry, how'd you know Katie?" he asked.

"She was a good friend, she showed me around camp when I first got there" I explained to him. He nodded. Aphrodite came through the door. She knew that I would be Diana instead of Katie, so for good effect before she saw Travis she started talking.

"Diana, I was looking fo- oh someone else is here, hi, Travis?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Sorry I was just going" he left the apartment and Aph waited until she saw him go across the park and to his apartment.

"Katie, what was he doing here?" Aph asked. She sensed when I was Diana and when I was Katie. It was weird.

"I was reading the paper in the park and he sat down next to me and looked at the paper. We started talking and I left after a minute or two when he talked about the accident and I came back here and he followed me and saw my contacts were out. He asked me questions and I gave him fake answers" I explained.

"Good, good, did he believe you?" she asked. I nodded. She sighed and left. I stood there confused. Hadn't she wanted to talk to me. I shrugged, oh well.

The next day I got dressed and went to my fridge. I heard someone knock on the door. I acted different this time. I put my contacts in quick and answered the door. It was Travis.

"I wanted to say sorry for kinda jumping on you yesterday…" he apologized to me.

"Sorry too, for asking you a hard question" I said. He nodded and left after a few seconds of awkwardness.

I opened my fridge and saw I was running low on food. I sighed and changed out of my light blue silk robe and into normal clothes, a coat, since it was fall. It was a long one that was black and was like the one Tiffney wore in Silver linings playbook. I had dark green skinny jeans on and a normal plain grey shirt. I put on 3 inch black heels and walked to the Kroger near me. I ran into my friend, Raven, a daughter of Nemesis, there, we started shopping together. She lived in the apartment across from me.

"So, the weirdest thing happened, I was talking to David and he said that Jen and Grieg were back together, after he caught them kissing in the park and they were half-naked" I shuddered.

"Sometimes, I think Aph's your mom" I told her and we laughed as we entered isle 4 and ran into Travis. I stopped laughing and so did Raven.

"Hey Diana, Raven, looking great as ever" he said. She smirked. They knew each other from camp and Raven knew about Diana.

"Nice to see ya Trav" she responded. He looked at me.

"I'll walk with you guys, so how's your lives out of camp?" he asked us as we walked. He didn't have a shopping cart, instead he was had a basket with eggs, bread, cheese, oranges, and apples.

"Oh, you know fine, I got a job as a journalist for the New york times. So I can afford a nice apartment" I told them. It was true, I wrote stories in camp and never let anyone see it. My name in the paper was even Diana Jennet.

"Nice, what about you Raven?" he asked the girl with raven black hair and brown eyes.

"Eh… I found a as the host of the Today's show" she said like it was no big deal.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry forgot, you know… haven't watched it since… this morning when you were on it…" he said. We laughed at him while he pouted.

"Travis what's your job?" I asked him as I reached for a thing of cereal. It was good cereal, I never told Travis that I liked this kind, so he didn't notice.

"Well, I work as a police officer for the NYPD" he said. I burst out laughing. Raven did too.

"What?" he demanded. I laughed harder. Nobody was staring, it was New York after all.

"A son of Hermes, police officer" I laughed harder. He cracked a smile.


	7. Travis knows

"Haha" Travis said. Raven grabbed a bag of chips as we passed through. At the check out Raven got called back to the newspaper and left me and Travis to walk home, awkwardly.

"So…" he said. I laughed.

"I'm gonna go and get a frappuccino once I drop my stuff off, did you wanna come with?" I asked him. I had to admit, I still really loved him.

"Sorry, Diana but it's almost my shift" he told me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I understand of course! Maybe another time" I said and left into my building. I went up to the woman at the desk. She was a good friend, daughter of Hecate, she always made the bell on the desk move when she was bored. She didn't know who I really was.

"Hey Diana, what's up?" she asked. I laughed.

"No need to be so formal, Lee" I told her. She gave me a small smile.

"It's better than, 'Hey, sup my bitch'" she responded and got a look from an old lady on the top floor. Lee pointed her finger at the ladies purse and made green goo appear in it. Once she did that, her brown eyes that looked like they had flames, turned the same green as the goo.

"So, did you wanna get some coffee?" I asked her. She sighed in relief and threw her nametag on the desk, then took off the jacket they made her wear and revealed her black tank top. She took a purple thin sweater and put it around herself.

"Thought you'd never ask, CHUCK, GOING OUT FOR COFFEE!" she screamed at the guy next to her. Who was sleeping before she woke him up. He never left his post, so she could go away when she wanted to. We walked to my apartment and I put my stuff in the fridge and grabbed my bag that had my iPhone with a clear case and leaves falling from a tree on there and a sunset in the background. It was fall during the picture. I took it then made my own case.

"Ready?" I asked. She rolled her eyes then did a dramatic hair flip with her brown hair with flames at the bottom.

"I was born ready, let us go! Oh! Let's sing! _Me and my little bitch, Diana, are off to starbucks_" she sang it to the tune of that spongebob song. You know the Friends song. I laughed at her the whole way down. When we got to Starbucks, there was a line with ten people in it. We waited and talked in the line about how everything was. The woman who was going to take our order looked impatient.

"NEXT!" she yelled at us. Lee walked forward and ordered a espresso extreme. I swear, she would be best friends with that hyper kid, Leo.

"You! Girly!" she pointed at me. I came forward and ordered. Afterwards, I looked at my clothes. I wasn't girly. I was wearing blood red skinny jeans. Three inch nude heels. A black hoddie with white strings. My hair was in a bun and I had no makeup or jewelry on.

"Lee, she called me girly!" I complained to her. She put one shaking hand on my shoulder. The 'extreme' part really got to her.

"Anna, of course you are" she said then went back to her espresso. I scoffed.

"Well then!" I mocked her when she got annoyed. She turned to me.

"You just went there!" she exclaimed. She took my drink and ran into the building with it and I ran after her.

"Give me my coffee!" I yelled after her. She kept running. I felt like a little kid again. Running just for fun. That's how I always felt with Lee. I finally caught her and took my drink. I said a goodbye and went to my apartment. I opened the door and Aph was there, watching a re-run of Friends on my flatscreen.

"Hey Kates" she said as I sat down next to her.

"So 'mom' how's it going?" I asked her.

"Please we're alone, just call me Aph, Kates" she told me. I laughed and heard a knock at the door. I opened it and Travis came in. He had a polygraph and had a NYPD sweatshirt on and jeans. He let himself in and behind him was Annabeth and Piper. They all came in and Travis gave Annabeth the polygraph and he picked me up and threw me over his back. They tied me to the chair and I couldn't grow plants around them or it would give me away. I struggled while Annabeth put the cords on me.

"Relax, we need to ask you a few questions" Piper tried to charmspeak me.

"Don't try that, I spend to much time with mom" I growled at her. Travis opened up the thing while Aph was in the background watching us.

"Is your name Diana Jennet?" Annabeth asked.

"No" I said after I relaxed. They seemed surprised at that. I couldn't lie, it'd detect that.

"Are you a demigod?"

"Yes" I answered truthfully.

"Do you work for the New York Times?"

"Yes" I could see Travis listening harder and closing his eyes to concentrate on my words.

"Do you know Katie Gardner?"

"Yes"

"Is Aphrodite your mother?" it wouldn't give me away, just make them think I was a child of another god or goddess.

"No" I said after a while.

"Do you know where Katie is?" that got me hyped up. I had to answer.

"Yes"

"Are you Katie Gardner?" Annabeth asked me. I looked at Travis, and he opened his eyes.

"Travis knows" I answered. "Mara!" I yelled. Aph made the girl appear and she took me and teleported me before anyone could do anything. We appeared in the hallway and I was out of the ropes. We ran down the hall and to the elevator. I saw Travis look in our direction and come running down to us but the door closed before he could. I sighed in relief and Mara had teleported out and Aph flashed in.

"We have to get away from them, I can take you to a place on the ot-" I interrupted her after I took out my brown contacts and threw them to the floor.

"No, I'm tired of hiding, I want to be out in the public, without him finding me, but I don't want to run, I can't leave the city, I love it, I thought keeping close would make it easier to keep an eye on him, let's go around the city and please change me back to normal now" Aph sighed and changed my hair color back to almond brown. I sighed at the color. I got out of the elevator and was taken by the wrists. Travis dragged me to a room and pushed me inside. He came over and started to ask me questions.

"Katie! I've been looking for you!" he grabbed me like a rag doll and kissed me, full on the lips.

"I've been in hiding, it's better for you, don't do that again!" I told him.

"How! How is it better for me to not live with the girl I love!? Tell me!" he yelled. My eyes filled with tears. He made me look him in the eye.

"Once I saw you in the hospital, it was because of me, you guys took me out because you wanted to help me find my memories! You guys were protecting me! I could fight for myself if I could remember! But my head was a blank slate!" I yelled back.

"Was?" he calmed down.

"I got them back, most of them, I think all of them, but I could never be sure" I admitted.

"How?" he asked.

"About 2 months ago, I was watching you secretly in the park, to make sure you weren't looking for me, then Aph sat down next to me and touched my forehead, it was the first time in months I had seen her and she gave them back, somehow" I told him.

"Katie?" he asked me. His blue eyes were looking into my grass ones.

"What?" I asked, impatient.

"Do you still love me?" he asked. I looked him in the eye. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped on him and kissed him while he held me. My legs were around his waist and his arms were supporting me. I let go and fell to the floor.

"Well, let me tell you something, if I remember you, I love you" I told him. His eyes went wide and he grinned.

"You remember me" he picked me up bridal style and took me to my apartment.

After a few weeks, Travis proposed and after we got married I got pregnant with a boy. He looked just like Travis. We named him Luke. I guess you could say we had a fairy tale ending. But it's all because of his words, 'You remember me'.


End file.
